


【CAC】蛇和焦糖苹果蛋糕

by MissAAAA



Series: goodomens [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, after holy water scene at St. James's Park in 1862, angel wants to check if Crowley is ok, both of them hesitate to say their good feelings to each other, but he hesitates to say out, can snake taste sweetness?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *蛇能尝出甜味吗？*19世纪，圣水事件





	【CAC】蛇和焦糖苹果蛋糕

阿茲拉斐尔并不能准确地说出为什么克罗里开始执迷于圣水这样东西。克罗里告诉他说只是为了保险起见，但恶魔会撒谎，所以阿茲拉斐尔并不确定他是不是真的打算自杀。

往后的几十年里，克罗里大多时间在睡眠[1]。阿茲拉斐尔虽说要保持距离，但他还是忍不住几次登门拜访想要问出个答案，但结果都悻悻而归。

直到夏天开始的时候，当他正端坐在书店桌前阅读的时候，蛇从他的窗口滑了进来，游上一旁的沙发，变化出人形。

克罗里依然闭着眼睛，他穿着睡衣，躺着翻了个身，背对着阿茲拉斐尔，好像睡眠从来没有中断过，呼吸平稳。瘦削骨感的肩膀在柔软半透的棉衣上撑出形状，敞开的花边领口带着翻身挤压时的皱褶，有些凌乱。

阿茲拉斐尔愣了愣，他看了看窗外，确定没有天堂亦或是地狱的派遣跟踪后，慢慢走到克罗里的身边。他犹豫了下，轻轻坐下，仔细瞧着对方久违打理而长长的头发，替他拨开粘在嘴边的发丝。克罗里睡得安稳，在阳光底下无意识地舒展着身体，敞着肚子晒着太阳。手碰到阿茲拉斐尔，倒把阿茲拉斐尔吓了一跳。

阿茲拉斐尔慌乱地坐回自己的位置，他局促地赶忙重新拿起书，并喝上一口热茶，却不小心被茶水呛到。他站了起来，尴尬地捂着嘴快速离开书店，站在门外使劲咳嗽。

夜晚，阿茲拉斐尔带回一份焦糖苹果蛋糕的时候，克罗里正从他给盖上的薄毯里磨蹭着爬出来。克罗里脸上仍然带着不少睡意，眼睛睁不太开，手指懒懒地摸索着四处，活动着关节。他嘀咕了几声，又咚地一声，倒头把脸埋进沙发的角落。

阿茲拉斐尔看他不动静了，以为他又睡过去了，便悄悄坐回到了桌前。

他一如既往地喜欢着甜食。他仔细地切下一块焦糖苹果蛋糕，确保果肉完美的划分。他放入嘴中轻咬一口，溢出的焦糖香味沁入鼻中。但他嚼着嚼着，突然往旁边一瞥，看见坐在他旁边的克罗里正从沙发上探过身子，撑着脑袋半趴在桌子上，半眯着困倦的眼睛，盯着他。

“味道怎么样？” 克罗里说着，打了个打哈欠。他站了起来，揉着自己乱蓬蓬的头发，挠着后背的痒。

“借下盥洗室。” 他自说自话，说完很快离去。

阿茲拉斐尔的叉子仍然举在半空中，他朝传来水声的盥洗室看了看，又转回来看着自己的蛋糕。

克罗里回来的时候精神了不少，咂了咂嘴，问道：“有酒吗？”

阿茲拉斐尔眨了眨眼睛，他不明白克罗里为什么话里带着些火气，就好像……

他们当初为了圣水的争吵还在延续。

他们那时候不欢而散，阿茲拉斐尔终于想起来。所以这时候他们应该还在冷战……是吗？

“哦……” 驯良的阿茲拉斐尔并不善于处理这样的情况，他赶忙移开目光，用餐巾匆忙擦了擦嘴，站了起来，说道：“我去拿。”

克罗里瞥见阿茲拉斐尔不安的扯着自己袖口的小动作，听着木地板上咚咚咚的小跑声，突然反应过来自己的言行不当，他深吸了一口气，抓了抓脸。

一个月前，他一个人在公寓里原本睡得舒坦，但在短暂的清醒时，他爬起来在自己屋子里散步，随后他发现了散在门口的那堆信件。

阿茲拉斐尔害怕被天堂发现他们交往，但又担心他的情况，于是几十年来不断地用假名寄来一堆问候卡。克罗里吹去上面积累的灰尘，拿着那些卡片翻来覆去地看了半天。

“这名字中间的J是什么意思？” 他皱着脸自言自语。然后他闻了闻卡片，蛇灵敏的嗅觉让他闻到了淡淡的天使的味道。

自此他便再也睡不着。

他开始想念阿茲拉斐尔。

但好好回信绝不是他的作风，立马去见天使也总觉得有点拉不下脸。所以他便又硬生生地睁着眼睛等了一个月，终于等到自己一个人的自我纠结平静了那么些的时候，假装无所谓地来到这里。

“你后面有什么计划吗？人类在你睡觉的时候开始用起了电话这种东西。” 阿茲拉斐尔端坐在桌前，正把自己的那份蛋糕吃完，他边说边小心翼翼地观察着克罗里，“不知道你有没有兴趣……”

“什么样的兴趣？” 阿茲拉斐尔一份蛋糕刚吃完，克罗里坐在沙发上，三杯酒已经下肚。

“我是说，它是种很便捷的通信工具，只要拨一堆号码不出几秒就能和另一个人说上话……” 阿茲拉斐尔有些结巴。他对自己那时丢下克罗里，气急败坏地跑开感到不妥和后悔。他想给克罗里一些生活的动机，但他又拉不下脸直说，于是话语在他的舌尖上转了一圈又一圈，最后变成了：“你的邪恶天赋可以以此发挥。” 还带着一点假意的轻快上升尾调。

克罗里逐渐挑起眉毛，说道：“邪恶？没想到我刚起床就要被提醒你我之间的差异。这是委婉地在提醒我离开吗？”

“不，当然不是。” 阿茲拉斐尔急急反驳。他抿着嘴，在心里责备自己的冒失。

克罗里盯着他，金黄的蛇瞳带着压迫沉在阿茲拉斐尔的心头。

他们之间有着沉默，但最终阿茲拉斐尔发出挫败地叹气。他站起来取来另一份刀叉和餐盘，仔细地又切下一块蛋糕，堆到了克罗里的面前，便沉默地把自己的那份的最后一口塞进嘴里。

“我不吃东西，我以为你知道。”

而这成功地激起阿茲拉斐尔的怒火。他端着自己吃完的盘子，椅子又被推开，在地板上划出吱呀的响声。

“你去哪？”

阿茲拉斐尔气鼓着脸，答道：“这是我家。”

在阿茲拉斐尔走后，克罗里瘫靠回沙发上。

说声抱歉这种事在他们还被自己身份束缚的时候格外得难。

他盯着放到自己面前的那份焦糖苹果蛋糕，又朝天使离开的方向看了看。他面目凝重，带着怄气的神色。但在确保天使还在忙碌的时候，他又偷偷捏起上面的一块苹果肉，举在半空中仔细打量。

蛇尝不出甜味，但他还是吃了。咀嚼的感觉像是在嚼稍硬的棉花，没有味道，他吞咽下肚，眉头紧蹙。

他想找些共同语言，想了一堆可以聊的话题。他们可以继续聊聊鸭子，他可以问问阿茲拉斐尔这几十年里去过哪些地方，他可以以适应新世界为借口和阿茲拉斐尔赖在一起。

但当他听到阿茲拉斐尔回来的脚步声，他反射性地变出一份新的果肉放到了蛋糕上，假装无事发生。

阿茲拉斐尔拿来一个新的酒杯，他从克罗里的怀里拿回自己的酒瓶，给自己倒上一杯。他刚想说什么，但偏头看见克罗里面前的蛋糕分毫未动又没了说话的心情。在他的眼中藏着失落。但他仰头喝了一口酒，半闭起眼睛以此用来掩盖自己的模样。

最终，这晚他们之间没有言语。克罗里还是选择离开。

而阿茲拉斐尔没有阻止他。

他在等到门咚地关上以后，先是盯着克罗里的那份蛋糕一动不动，后又拿了过来，气呼呼地切开，一块块塞进嘴里。

突然他愣住了。焦糖苹果的果肉淡而无味，完全不像他吃过的那种，他疑惑地把其它的蛋糕上的苹果肉一个个叉起来，一个个尝过。甜腻的口感吃到最后因为在口中积累太多反而发着微苦。

他又回去去吃那块无味的。

蛇并不能尝出甜味，所以克罗里变出的东西也并不能准确的还原这一特性。

阿茲拉斐尔在突然意识到这点的时候，又开始对自己和克罗里的了解感到五味杂陈。

夏日的伦敦夜晚转凉，不得不添上一件长袖。风从窗口呼呼地吹进他的领子里。

阿茲拉斐尔吸了吸鼻子。

是因为冷，他对自己辩解道。

END

[1]参考书的设定，有改动

*后面转接克罗里进教堂救天使段落，所以应该不算虐？


End file.
